


Entrevista con un Wendigo (What We Do in the Shadows fanfic)

by Julia_Is_Not_Here



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Gen, Monsters, Salem Witch Trials, Wendigo, Were-Creatures, Witchcraft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Is_Not_Here/pseuds/Julia_Is_Not_Here
Summary: Eres un intrépido reportero que entrevistará a Samuel, un Wendigo auténtico. Él come carne humana, su corazón se ha congelado y cada luna llena se transforma en una bestia... ¿pero eso es suficiente para llamarlo monstruo?





	Entrevista con un Wendigo (What We Do in the Shadows fanfic)

Esta mañana te marcaron por teléfono. Reconociste el número antes de contestar: era Samuel Parris, un wendigo auténtico.

La voz de un jovial anciano te saludó desde el auricular.

-¡Hola! Hoy tengo la tarde libre por si aún quieres esa entrevista

No podías rechazar la oportunidad. Gracias a tu trabajo, sabías de antemano que los wendigos son criaturas extremadamente escasas, a diferencia de sus primos lejanos, los hombres lobo. También sabías que descienden de una misteriosa estirpe más antigua que la europea, originaria de América. Y además, según dicen los rumores que habías oído, tienen toda clase de poderes extraños.

Aceptaste, y sin perder tiempo llamaste al resto del equipo. En menos de dos horas ya habían partido rumbo a la casa de Samuel.

Ahora mismo, cuatro horas más tarde, te encuentras frente a él. Los miembros del staff están terminando de acomodar las últimas luces.

Miras a tu alrededor. La casa de Samuel es peculiar. Por un lado tiene muebles que parecen antigüedades de un estilo muy puritano y conservador, pero por otro lado las paredes están decoradas con diversos carteles de películas de terror. En la sala, encima de un viejo mueble de madera, hay una pantalla Ultra HD tan grande que te resultaría imposible abrazarla. En la parte de abajo cuentas tres consolas de videojuegos acumulando polvo.

Luego diriges tu mirada a Samuel. Él sonríe entusiasmado, sin notarte. Parece estar disfrutando el momento.

-¿Nervioso?- preguntas para comenzar a romper el hielo.

- _Man_ , esto es como un sueño. Apareceré en una película- responde con un acento anglosajón que no logras identificar. Agita las piernas levemente en señal de emoción.

Te cuesta trabajo creer que el sujeto frente a ti tiene más de 360 años de edad. Calculas que se ve de sesenta o setenta años, pero su camisa de Evil Dead y su actitud en general le dan el aire de alguien mucho más joven.

El equipo termina sus últimos ajustes y te dan la señal para comenzar.

-Muy bien Samuel, comenzaremos con las preguntas. Por favor ignore a las cámaras, dirija sus respuestas hacia mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro. _By the way_ , llámeme Sam- dice él con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, Sam. Comencemos por el principio, ¿en qué consiste la maldición del wendigo?

Samuel continúa sonriendo, pero su sonrisa es nerviosa.

Silencio.

Luego, su mirada se desvía lentamente hacia el lente de la cámara.

-Sam, por favor no mire a la cámara- le recuerdas.

- _Holly...!_ Lo siento. Es mi primera vez en la gran pantalla- contesta, exaltado, pero al mismo tiempo riéndose de su propia equivocación.

-No sé preocupe. Comencemos de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?

Él asiente.

-Dígame, ¿En qué consiste exactamente la maldición del wendigo?

Samuel se acomoda en su asiento y respira profundamente un par de veces antes de responder. Su cuerpo está rígido como una tabla.

-Cuandounapersonaesposeídaporelespíritudelwendigosetransformaenuncaribúgigante...

Lo detienes con un gesto. Parecía estarse hiperventilando.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Hagamos una cosa, solo platique conmigo. Hábleme como si nadie estuviera grabando, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asiente, pero eso no te da confianza en lo absoluto.

-Bueno, Sam. Dígame qué es un wendigo

Él vuelve a acomodarse en su asiento y a respirar profundamente. Luego, comienza a hablar con una voz temblorosa.

-Los wendigos nos convertimos en caribús gigantes de dos patas que solo pueden comer carne humana. Se supone que nuestro corazón se congela y se mantiene así hasta que volvamos a transformarnos en humanos. Pero no es como con los _werewolfs, you know?_ En la primera transformación no es muy claro cuanto tiempo puede pasar antes de que volvamos a la normalidad. En mi caso fueron cinco años

-¿Entonces permaneció cinco años convertido en un wendigo?- preguntas con cierta sorpresa en tu voz.

-Técnicamente sigo siendo un wendigo, pero permanecí cinco años como bestia, sí

Por fin parece estar calmándose. Enhorabuena.

-De hecho no hay garantía de volver a ser humano. Yo tuve suerte. Ahora soy básicamente un _werewolf_ , solo que no me transformo en lobo. De hecho hasta la fecha me veo obligado a encerrarme en el sótano cada luna llena- responde él.

-¿Y todavía consume carne humana?

- _Yeah..._ Desafortunadamente solo puedo comer carne humana incluso si no estoy transformado en caribú. Cualquier otro tipo de carne me causa una diarrea fatal y mis transformaciones son más violentas si no mantengo a mi bestia interna alimentada- Samuel encoge sus hombros en un gesto de indiferencia.

Asientes ligeramente en señal de entendimiento.

-¿Cómo fue que usted se convirtió en un wendigo?- preguntas.

Samuel resopla por un momento, meditando. Después se inclina hacia delante para hablar.

-En realidad no lo recuerdo. Fue en Sudbury, pero estoy casi seguro de que me había estado siguiendo desde Salem. Creo que con todo el alboroto que armamos allá terminamos atrayendo a un espíritu maligno o algo así. Un día escuché ruidos en el patio trasero, así que salí a investigar. Luego algo salió del bosque... y después de eso no recuerdo nada en específico

-¿Qué es lo siguiente que recuerda?

-Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que cinco años después desperté en un barril de vino. Sentí que me ahogaba así que salí a la superficie. Ahí, una respetable doncella me confundió con un bandido y me rompió una botella en la cabeza

Samuel ríe pesadamente.

-Era muy hermosa, pero tenía muy mal carácter. O tal vez pensó que era un pervertido. Yo no traía nada de ropa, _you know?_ \- agrega con cierta vergüenza en su voz.

-¿Cómo supo que se había convertido en un wendigo?- inquieres con genuina curiosidad.

-El jefe de la doncella terminó aceptándome como empleado en su cantina. Muy amable sujeto. Desafortunadamente después de un mes me transformé y me lo comí. Así supe que era un wendigo

Por un momento te sientes desconcertado por la ligereza con la que narró esa tragedia. Pero tiene sentido, después de todo, éste hombre lleva tres siglos comiendo humanos diariamente.

Tratando de no perder el hilo con tus pensamientos, bajas la mirada y das un vistazo rápido a las preguntas que garabateaste en tu libreta. Después, procedes a reanudar la entrevista.

-Según el folklore tradicional, el espíritu del wendigo está asociado con la codicia, la escasez y el canibalismo ¿realmente es como narra la leyenda? ¿usted cree que haya algún motivo en especial por el cual haya sido poseído por el espíritu del wendigo?

Samuel junta sus manos y entrelaza sus dedos en un gesto que lo hace parecer estar rezando. Meditativo, desvía la mirada hacia la base de una de las lámparas que arrojan luz sobre su rostro.

- _I don't know_ , si por algo fuera, imagino que se trata del incidente en Salem. En ese entonces yo solo era un ministro tratando de mantener a flote una iglesia en un pueblo difícil.

Los residentes se negaron a pagarme lo acordado, y sin la leña que me prometieron, mi familia y yo nos íbamos a congelar en el invierno. Estaba enojado y solté unos sermones sin pensar bien. En eso, a mi _poor_ Betty y su prima las atacó una enfermedad misteriosa. Lo más lógico era pensar que se trataba de brujería...

Sam se detiene. Ahora su mirada cae hasta el suelo. Permanece en silencio después de eso.

-Pero... ¿por qué la brujería era la explicación más viable?- intervienes.

-Ellas se convulsionaban y decían que alguien les enterraba alfileres en la piel. Una enfermedad desconocida era buena señal de brujería. Poco después, otras dos niñas sufrieron lo mismo. Terrible. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor? Que, según se dice ahora, simplemente estábamos drogados, era un hongo que crecía en el trigo o algo así

De nuevo se detiene. Puedes ver que sus garras empiezan a emerger por encima de sus uñas. Su piel se marchita y se llena de verrugas secas. Unos colmillos se asoman por su boca entreabierta, pero su rostro apenas y se inmuta.

Lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

A pesar de su apariencia monstruosa su expresión es completamente humana. Un hombre roto.

-Arrestamos a una niña de 4 años y aplastamos a un hombre hasta la muerte. Colgamos a otras tantas personas y arrestamos a medio mundo. Yo era la parte acusadora. Solo quería que mi familia estuviera a salvo ¿eso me hace un monstruo?

Sam se levanta del asiento y apunta hacia ti con su afilado dedo.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, eh? ¡¿Qué diantres habrías hecho en mi posición?!

-Tranquilícese, Sam. Nadie lo está acusando- dices mientras tu cuerpo se pone de pie automáticamente. Tu voz suena tranquila, tus gestos son suaves. Tratas de ocultar el hecho de que tus piernas tiemblan.

Samuel gruñe. Unos pequeños cuernos de caribú crecieron en su frente en algún momento de los últimos segundos.

Todos tus sentidos están en alerta máxima. Instintivamente, sabes que eres una presa a merced del cazador. La cadena alimenticia te ha jugado una mala pasada y te ha mandado al fondo en un instante.

Sin embargo, también sabes que Samuel sigue ahí. Todavía te escucha. Eso es bueno.

No sabes a ciencia cierta como lidiar con wendigos, pero te imaginas que no debe ser muy diferente a los hombres lobo. Así que contrario a todos tus instintos lo miras a los ojos.

-Muy bien, Sam, respire profundo. Adentro... afuera. Adentro... afuera. Eso es, solo concéntrese en respirar

Sam hace caso a tus indicaciones. Su pecho se infla con cada inhalación, y con cada exhalación sus rasgos inhumanos se desvanecen poco a poco.

En cuestión de segundos, ha vuelto a su forma humana.

-Lo siento mucho. Perdí el control por un momento- te dice mientras se sienta de nuevo en la silla.

Tú también te sientas.

-¿Sam, se siente en condiciones para continuar con la entrevista o quiere tomar un descanso?

-Estoy bien. Esto me pasa a veces. Qué vergüenza que me hayas visto así

Sam permanece en silencio de nuevo, como si se estuviera preparando para decir algo grande. Pero por varios segundos no salen palabras de su boca.

-¿Recuerda que le dije que no recordaba nada después de que me poseyera el espíritu del wendigo? Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto.

Es un poco borroso, pero recuerdo una silueta negra arrastrándome en el bosque, creo que era una serpiente. Me arrastró a un árbol y me amarró con unas raíces extrañamente resistentes, y luego escupió sangre en mi boca. Yo la bebí, pero no porque quisiera, sino porque estaba en una especie de trance. Después de eso tuve un sueño muy extraño...

Samuel parece luchar por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Ahí me habló el espíritu del wendigo, adoptando la forma de la primera mujer ejecutada en los juicios de Salem... Bridget Bishop...- de nuevo parece esforzarse por hablar, pero una extraña fuerza invisible lo obliga a callar.

-Creo que es más fácil si le muestro de qué hablo- te dice finalmente Sam, rendido. Después extiende su mano hacia ti con la palma hacia arriba.

Permaneces quieto con los músculos tiesos, esperando que algo ocurra. Volteas a ver a los camarógrafos y ellos parecen igual de confundidos que tú. Luego vuelves a mirar la mano.

No hay cambios.

Un silencio incómodo flota en el cuarto.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? Toma mi mano- te dice, impaciente.

-¿Es... seguro?- preguntas con desconfianza.

-Más seguro que lo que hice hace unos minutos, sí- responde él.

-Eso no suena particularmente seguro...

- _Just do it!_ \- reclama Sam mientras vuelve a ofrecer su mano.

Tragas saliva. Luego extiendes lentamente tu brazo. Estiras tu dedo índice y lo acercas a la mano de Sam en un movimiento tembloroso.

Te detienes justo cuando faltan unos centímetros para hacer contacto.

De pronto te sorprendes a ti mismo hablando compulsivamente.

-¿Sam, estás completa y absolutamente seguro de que...?

Sam, en un gesto de tedio, entorna los ojos y sube su palma, estableciendo contacto con tu dedo.

Sientes que caes a un vacío negro. Un extraño viento pega contra tu piel, arrastrando consigo el aroma a humedad y madera podrida.

Abres los ojos en medio de la oscuridad. Tus muñecas sangran al roce con las apretadas ataduras de raíces de árbol. Escuchas la corteza tronar al ritmo de tus torpes movimientos.

Miras hacia abajo. Tus rasgadas ropas dejan entrever un lacerado torso lleno de cicatrices; tu cuerpo está tan lleno de tumores que más bien parece una irregular estatua de piedra pobremente envuelta en cuero.

Notas cómo tus secos labios raspan contra unos achatados colmillos cubiertos de sarro.

Por un momento consideras la opción de gritar, pero tus cuerdas vocales están demasiado secas.

Giras la cabeza, venciendo la resistencia de tus entumecidos músculos. Mientras te mueves, puedes jurar que escuchas a tu piel arrugarse cual papel.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" Se pregunta Samuel... o más bien te preguntas tú.

Tus memorias son borrosas y parecen más bien sueños. Sueños caleidoscópicos. Una ficción dentro de otra ficción, dentro de otra ficción...

Cierras los puños y sientes tus irregulares garras filosas como navajas.

Una mezcla de risa y tos abandona tus labios.

"Tal vez nunca he existido fuera de aquí. Tal vez nací aquí... ¿o morí?" te dices en silencio con una voz que no estás seguro sea la tuya.

Tus pupilas finalmente se adaptan a la oscuridad. Puedes distinguir un par de ojos amarillos flotando en la penumbra, están completamente quietos excepto por un ocasional parpadeo.

"¿Es ésa mi mirada?" te preguntas mientras tratas de detectar algún vestigio que delate la presencia de un espejo. Sabes que no reconocerías tus propios ojos aunque los vieras.

-¿Quién eres?- inquieres al aire. No hay respuesta.

Los ojos continúan mirándote de manera amenazante.

"Tal vez he enloquecido completamente" piensas mientras dejas caer tu cabeza hacia atrás, escuchando de nuevo el sonido de tu acartonada piel arrugándose.

"Creo que mi nombre es Samuel. Sí, Samuel Parris. No, hambre. Lo que tengo es hambre. Soy Hambriento y nací aquí"

Los ojos amarillos siguen observando.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!- gritas desgarrando tus cuerdas vocales.

Los ojos finalmente parecen reaccionar. Escuchas un quedo susurro a modo de respuesta, pero notas algo extraño en la manera en que suena.

Caes en la cuenta de que no es una voz, sino un siseo. Palabras pronunciadas sin vocales, pero que de algún modo te resultan entendibles.

- _Yo no sssoy un alguien, sssino un algo_

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntas con lo que parecen más gruñidos que palabras.

- _Yo no quiero nada. Yo no tengo planesss. Yo no sssoy, yo sssimplemente ocurro_

La silueta de los ojos amarillos se acerca lentamente.

- _Tu gente apuntó susss dedosss entre ellosss. Su sssangre me atrajo. Yo llegué a cobrar venganzzza. Tú hasss sido avaro, pero no tanto. Tienesss sangre en tus manosss, pero nunca la hasss devorado por tu voluntad. Éssste es un castigo injusssto, un veredicto no probado. ¿Te sssuena familiar?_

Por un momento te parece ver un monstruo acechando en tu dirección, tal vez una serpiente, o tal vez un caribú. Pero después distingues que es de hecho una mujer de cabello negro, de alrededor de unos sesenta años, con la garganta desgarrada justo debajo de la barbilla.

_-¿Y tú, Sssamuel, eresss alguien o sssolo ocurresss?_

Despiertas de nuevo en tu silla. Samuel está tratando de calmarte. Los camarógrafos también han abandonado sus puestos para tratar de auxiliarte.

-Ya, ya. Déjenlo en respirar- dice Sam mientras aparta a todos.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- preguntas jadeando pesadamente. Sientes que tu corazón va a saltar de tu pecho.

-Mis recuerdos... creo- responde él.

-Bien... creo que es buen momento para tomar un descanso- dices mientras te levantas del asiento y te diriges a la puerta con pasos torpes.

Sales al jardín con tu cabeza dando vueltas.

Tu respiración aún está agitada. Desorientado, miras a tu alrededor. Recuerdas tus técnicas de relajación. Cuentas hasta diez mientras tratas de concentrarte en el entorno.

El césped está teñido de un verde tendiente al café, iluminado por los crepusculares rayos del sol. El pasto ha sido podado cuidadosamente y regado regularmente. Amortigua de manera agradable tus pasos al andar.

Alzas la vista. Los árboles a lo lejos ondulan con el viento en una misteriosa danza.

Por el camino de asfalto gris pasa un automóvil, creando una corriente de aire que levanta a las hojas secas y las hace girar en un pequeño y fugaz remolino.

Respiras profundamente. Intentas dejar que el recuerdo de Samuel se diluya más y más en el presente. Pero la sensación de las raíces apretando contra tu acartonada piel, los colmillos rosando contra tus labios, los secos tumores invadiendo cada rincón de tu cuerpo, todo eso continúa repitiéndose como un eco. Tratas de dejarlo ir, pero no puedes borrarlo por completo.

Te sientas en el escalón frente a la puerta, a un lado de un gnomo de jardín.

Samuel sale unos segundos después y se sienta a tu lado. Trae una botella de cerveza en cada mano.

-Oye, lo siento mucho por lo que pasó. Cuando llevas tanto tiempo siendo un wendigo te vuelves menos sensible a algunas cosas. Simplemente las dejas de ver- te dice.

Destapa una de las botellas con su uña y te la ofrece. Tú la aceptas.

-Espero al menos haber ayudado en algo- comenta Sam mientras abre la otra botella con su pulgar.

-Tú has estado muy bien, Samuel. Es solo que... después de todos estos años de estar investigando monstruos, escuchando lo que tienen que decir, creí que al fin los entendía. Pero entonces llegas tú y me obligas a vivir en carne propia lo que ustedes viven todo el tiempo...

Sam suelta una leve risa.

- _Man_ , los monstruos no nos entendemos a nosotros mismos. No pongas tus expectativas muy altas

-Sam, dime... ¿crees en Dios?

Samuel toma un trago antes de responder.

-Ufff, buena pregunta. No lo sé. Antes lo hacía, con mucha fuerza, lo sabes. Pero después de todo lo que pasó... me obligó a ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente. Creo que deberías estarme haciendo esa pregunta frente a las cámaras, _don't you think?_

Asientes y tomas un sorbo.

El viento continua soplando, cantando un leve susurro a tu oído. No interrumpes el silencio. Solo continúas bebiendo junto a Samuel.

-Bien, estoy listo cuando quieras- comentas después de un rato, con tu determinación medianamente restaurada.

Ambos se ponen de pie y entran, retomando sus posiciones. Tranquilizas a los camarógrafos y les das la instrucción de continuar.

Haces la pregunta de nuevo.

-Samuel, ¿usted cree en Dios?

Él parece tomarse su tiempo para responder.

-Pues... antes definitivamente lo hacía. De hecho, en mi época era impensable no creer. Yo mismo llegué a decir: "Los pecadores no temen al infierno porque no creen en él". Pero he visto al mundo cambiar mucho desde que nací. Todas y cada una de mis ideas se volvieron arcaicas eventualmente. Y estoy seguro de que las ideas de ahora se volverán arcaicas eventualmente. Antes solíamos tener esclavos, ¡imagínate!- comenta, riéndose aparentemente de sí mismo. Luego vuelve a ponerse serio.

-Todo lo que hicimos fue "en nombre de Dios", pero es completamente inaceptable ahora. Así que no sé. Simplemente no tengo respuesta. Me gusta creer que hay algo ahí afuera, pero si es así, solo Dios ha de saber, y en todo caso su voluntad es un misterio para mi

-Usted se ha adaptado muy bien a la época moderna- comentas.

-Sí, al principio fue difícil. Te aferras a lo que crees. Pero después de un fiasco como el de Salem, una maldición que te obliga a comer carne humana y una vida de 366 años, al final te acaba dando igual y solo te dejas llevar

Samuel levanta su puño y extiende sus dedos índice, meñique y pulgar mientras mira directamente a la cámara y grita "¡YOLO!".

Ocultas tu rostro con tu mano y haces tu mejor esfuerzo por no estallar de risa.

- _What?_ Es lo que dicen los chicos de hoy en día- dice Sam también entre risas.

-Las modas se mueven muy rápido en éstos tiempos, Sam. Pero dinos, ¿cómo es la vida de un wendigo en el siglo XXI?

-Pues ahora trabajo para el gobierno de Massachusetts. A veces les ayudo a identificar y rehabilitar a varios _werewolves_ o vampiros. A cambio el gobierno me provee con carne de la morgue de un hospital, además de mi salario. Paso la mayoría de mi tiempo libre viendo series y películas en _Nitflex_... o como se llame

Contínuas hablando con Samuel. Él comenta que en el mundo moderno la mayoría de la gente no presta atención a los wendigos, " _werewolves_ " y vampiros, pero que desafortunadamente algunas personas aún se dedican a cazarlos por deporte.

Menciona la tremenda desigualdad a la que se enfrentan los monstruos en el mercado laboral y cuenta algunas anécdotas de sus pupilos reformados.

La entrevista finaliza y Sam se despide de todos, no sin antes invitarlos a cenar, pues según él tiene lasaña especial. Nadie parece muy entusiasmado, y por algún motivo a ti tampoco te entusiasma mucho la idea...


End file.
